Suena una vieja habanera contando un cuento sin fin
by Symbelmine
Summary: Es solo que una melodía lánguida y unas palabras nostálgicas no alcanzan si quiera a esbozar la verdad tras los acontecimientos históricos, sin dejar que se vea el impacto real de las decisiones de estas personas convertidas en leyendas.


Hola, Cupcakes.

Mi "pequeño" fic del día trae algo de especial, pues participa en el **Amigo Invisible # 4 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras negras** y está hecho con mucho cariño (y cañas verdes) para **Sam**... más conocida como _Samanta Friki Black_.

Sí, cariño, tú querías drama. Te voy a dar drama, drama y muchas incongruencias (así me lo parece a mi). Espero que al final lo disfrutes mucho, sin querer matarme, y me perdones por irme de largo con mi fantasía no cumplida de historiadora xD

* * *

 _Nada es mío, pertenece al asesino serial más buscado de la literatura: George R. R. Martin._

* * *

 **Suena una vieja habanera contando un cuento sin fin.**

Todos hemos escuchado canciones. Los bardos se encargan de llenar nuestros salones con melodías y letras, algunas tan viejas como la tierra que habitamos y otras tan recientes que alegamos por cualquier desvío que pueda tener la trama, puesto que estuvimos en los hechos y tenemos el poder para refutar las mentiras. Todo eso es parte de nuestra cultura, del inmenso ego de los hombres por recordarle a las subsecuentes generaciones el valor de sus acciones, sean estas dignas o no. En las canciones, como en cualquier otra fantasía, se retocan los acontecimientos y el mensaje final es el del mal derrotado frente al bien.

Pero, ¡ah!, si os encontráis con canciones de amor, preparaos para que vuestras damas derramen lágrimas y sientan como suyas penas largas e infructuosas que no siempre conducen a un final feliz. Y llorarán, sí que lloraran, si por casualidad al bardo le da por entonar una de las muchas tonadillas que hablan sobre Aemon, el Caballero Dragón, y su dulce Naerys.

Puedo decir que, efectivamente, Aemon fue un caballero gallardo y Naerys una mujer dulce que nunca quiso el destino que le escogieron. Ya sé que repito las canciones, es solo que una melodía lánguida y unas palabras nostálgicas no alcanzan si quiera a esbozar la verdad tras los acontecimientos históricos, sin dejar que se vea el impacto real de las decisiones de estas personas convertidas en leyendas.

Su historia podría comenzar a relatarse desde una tarde del año 174 D. C., cuando el rey Aegon IV trataba de convencer a su consejo de iniciar una guerra con Dorne. Su hijo, el futuro Daeron II, se levantó encolerizado —todo lo encolerizado que podía ponerse ese príncipe pacifico que prefería un libro antes que una espada— y le recordó a su padre que estaba casado con una princesa de Dorne a la que amaba y que, además, debía tener presente que fue el propio rey Baelor quien arreglara este matrimonio, precisamente buscando la paz.

—Solo un hombre necio acaba con las buenas acciones de quienes le precedieron en el poder —dijo el príncipe, poniendo énfasis en la palabra "necio", y haciendo virar los ojos de todo el consejo sobre su menuda y firme figura.

Al rey no le gustó esa actitud. Aegon era orgulloso, tanto como puede serlo un niño que creció con un padre inteligente y ambicioso. Por eso, después de un par de acusaciones más y una fría interrupción de su parte, dijo lo que nadie se había atrevido a decir en voz alta, sacando la pequeña espina que durante veintiún años mantuvo atorada.

—Yo no tengo porque escucharte. Eres un bastardo, un estúpido bastardo. Eres mi deshonra. Tú no eres mi hijo, tu padre es el imbécil de capa blanca que se hace llamar mi hermano.

—Pues me sentiría mejor si eso fuese verdad —respondió el príncipe, sin un ápice de arrepentimiento—. Al menos a él podría llamarlo padre sin que se me revolviera el estómago.

Todos en el reino sabíamos que Aemon amaba a Naerys más que a su propia vida, nadie negaba que el rey no era bueno con su esposa y, aun así, la idea de que el príncipe hubiese sido concebido bajo el pecado era impensable. Naerys era tan devota como lo había sido Baelor, todos los días visitaba el sept y a cada oportunidad hacía caridad en la ciudad; yo era su confidente, yo sé que todo eso era cierto, y también sé que ni siquiera Naerys podía decir con cuál de sus hermanos había concebido a Daeron.

Toda su vida estuvo loca de amor, perdida en el delirio que le creaba la sola presencia de Aemon. Según dijo en una ocasión, la cosa que más disfrutaba en el mundo era escuchar la voz de su hermano mientras iba quedándose dormida; era el mejor somnífero de todos, la única manera en que podía estar segura.

Si lo pudiéramos juzgar de una manera arbitraria, yo misma pondría mis viejas manos al fuego para decir que la descendencia Targaryen actual no viene de la semilla del gordo y lujurioso Aegon IV, sino de su valiente y leal hermano, Aemon. El carácter del chico siempre benefició más a su tío, era amable, servicial, encantado siempre por aprender cosas nuevas. Amaba a su esposa Mariah con la misma devoción que Aemon ponía en cuidar de Naerys. Lo único en que no lo emuló fue en la lucha, puesto que los dioses le otorgaron dones que le hacían considerar la batalla como la opción del que lo ha perdido todo —aunque eso no impidió que tomara armas en cuanto Daemon Fuegoscuro se reveló—.

A veces creo que lo sucedido no es sino el final más obvio para los sucesos que se desataron con la fatídica decisión de mi tío de casar a sus dos hijos.

Quizá fue también ese mismo día en que a Aegon le pusieron el mote de "El indigno". Y es que con su cuerpo macizo, su boca cruel y sus ojos rapaces, que ya conocían el lecho de la mitad de las mujeres en la corte, mi primo Aegon no parecía el hombre adecuado para desposar a la pequeña muchacha que temblaba frente al Septon Supremo y toda la corte. Yo era pequeña, mi padre aún gobernaba y mis hermanos mayores parecían incapaces de gobernarse a sí mismos, no digamos ya ponerse al frente de un reino. No sabía mucho de la vida, pero era fácil admitir que el muchacho de cabellos color plata y mirada vidriosa, sentado al final del primer banco, era el verdadero destino de Naerys.

Recuerdo poco de la boda. El único detalle que con toda claridad puedo relatarles son las caricias lentas que daba Aemon al pomo de su espada, como esperando probar terreno para unirse a la lucha. No supe nunca cuáles fueron los votos de Aegon, ni cuales de Naerys, solo sé que en cuanto se besaron, Aemon dio media vuelta y salió del lugar sin decir palabra. Durante la ceremonia no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde estaba, había soportado todo con estoica actitud y no interrumpió en ningún momento. Sus ojos violetas fueron los únicos en hablar sobre el profundo dolor que oprimía su pecho y conseguía hacerlo respirar con dificultad.

Más tarde, cuando yo tenía más edad y Naerys me visitaba en la bóveda que Baelor preparara para mí y mis hermanas, supe que durante el banquete Aemon había insultado a Aegon negándose a brindar por la pareja. Naerys no me dijo el porqué. Daena, que fue amante de Aegon, y el bufón de turno en la corte, fueron quienes me dieron los detalles para armar el suceso.

Había comenzado con Aegon bebiendo más de la cuenta y poniendo las manos impúdicamente sobre su hermana delante de todos los asistentes al banquete. Naerys se negaba si quiera a mirarlo y esquivaba sus manos como quien esquiva la ponzoña de una serpiente. Eso no debilitó el espíritu de mi intemperante primo y a la primera moza que se cruzó en su camino, le metió la mano bajo las faldas.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —Fue lo que dijo Aemon, al parecer lleno de cólera y esperando que su hermano le diera oportunidad para desenvainar la espada.

—Me atrevo porque quiero, hermano. Me atrevo porque la frígida de Naerys rehúye de mí y de seguro con quien fantasea es contigo.

Y nadie en la corte dijo nada. Mi padre, el rey, no replicó. Mis hermanos, él uno obsesionado con el honor y el otro adentrándose en los misterios de la religión, se quedaron callados y fingieron no saber lo que sucedía. Mi tío Viserys solo frunció el ceño y pidió a los guardias estar atentos.

Conocí una vez a una persona que hubiera podido interferir en esa disputa, la misma persona que tratara la boda como una estupidez de su marido, Larra Rogare. Pero ella estaba a un mundo de distancia, en Lys, y los problemas de la corte la habían mancillado lo suficiente como para jamás en su vida volver a poner otro pie en Poniente.

—Naerys es una niña —replicó Aemon, tratando de hacerle ver a su hermano el porqué del comportamiento tímido en su nueva esposa.

—Una niña que va a dejar de serlo en un momento. —Esa fue la manera en que pidió el brindis y, levantando su copa, dijo las palabras que marcarían el destino de todos en la sala—. Brindemos por mi boda, por mi esposa y por el hijo que pondré en su vientre está noche.

Todos brindaron, todos menos el futuro Guardia Real, pues dejó caer el vino en el brillante piso del salón de baile. Y, como hiciera en el sept, se dio la vuelta mientras iniciaba el encamamiento.

Naerys gritó en cuanto los hombres la alzaron en volandas para llevarla al lecho. Oh, pero no gritó cualquier cosa. Su gritó fue igual o peor que una declaración de guerra, fue una marca indeleble en la memoria de su esposo Aegon.

—¡Aemon, ayúdame! ¡Aemon! ¡Aemon! ¡Ayúdame!

Si los guardias no hubieran intervenido, hoy no tendríamos historias casi míticas del Caballero Dragón ni tristes cantos de amor a la hermosa Naerys, tampoco un Aegon el Indigno en nuestra lista de reyes; porque esa espada gloriosa, que una vez empuñara Visenya, hermana del conquistador, iba directo al corazón del primogénito de la Mano del Rey. Claro que esto nunca más se volvió mencionar, lo abdujeron de forma deliberada a unas copas de vino que Aemon jamás tomó. Desde ese día no se vería más la cabellera de plata y oro que ostentaba Naerys y los trajes de Aemon serían tan monocromáticos como el código de conducta que adquiriría.

Mi prima lloró fuerte y duro mientras su hermano más querido era arrastrado por un escuadrón de guardias a sus aposentos y le impedían la salida, en realidad no le importó mucho que Aegon tomara su virginidad sin su consentimiento y la obligara a yacer con él hasta que se aburrió de encontrarla tan sumisa. Lo que apuñaló el corazón de Naerys, fue la plena conciencia de que alguien más le amaba de la forma en que ella quería y, sin embargo, era imposible pensar en estar juntos. Fue la primera de muchas ocasiones en que la familia real escucharía a Aegon gritar injurias contra su hermano menor.

Es también una manera de explicar el profundo miedo que Aegon le guardaba a su hermano, puesto que a pesar del odio y los constantes enfrentamientos, jamás puso una mano sobre Naerys para golpearla. Es bien sabido por todos que cada vez que compartían lecho no era más que Aegon exigiendo ser atendido, pero nunca su hermana sufrió un golpe que dejara marca o si quiera una cachetada que la hiciera temer. El rey tenía a la mano la forma de hacer sufrir a Aemon hasta el alma, haciéndole difícil prohibirle lo que por matrimonio tenía en plena potestad; aun así nunca lo hizo. Temía tanto a Aemon que nunca utilizó el arma que lo hubiese destrozado.

Más tarde, cuando ya no era simplemente Aemon, sino el Caballero Dragón, demostró que incluso perdonaba buena parte de otro tipo de daños que Aegon tenía el valor de hacer en su contra, siendo el más leal de sus guardias y el más atento cumplidor de sus órdenes. Eso aumentó la cólera de Aegon, la devoción ciega de su hermano que seguía en pie a pesar del tiempo, cuando él no conseguía el amor de nadie más que de los adoradores del dinero y las mujeres habidas de buenos vestidos y posición.

Aegon odiaba a Aemon porque Naerys lo amaba, a él y solo a él.

Mientras Aegon conoció la cama y el corazón de cien mujeres, su hermano solo tenía ojos para una, y ésta le correspondía. Es la misma historia que ya sabemos de memoria, Aegon I se casó con su hermana mayor por deber y con la menor solo porque la amaba.

En algún momento, claro, esta vieja máxima se volvió todavía más siniestra al dar el poder a Aegon. Cuando él subió al trono, solo un par de años después de la muerte de Baelor, todos supimos que el mundo se estaba viniendo abajo y la pequeña tregua acaecida después de la Danza de Dragones había llegado a su fin. Ya Aegon tenía su primer bastardo cuando la corona fue puesta en su cabeza, aunque mi hermana Daena se negaba a decir que era suyo. Quien más lamentó este hecho fue Naerys, que con rapidez aprendió a ser la reina nada más de nombre, enclaustrada entre sus vestidos y las vagas restricciones de su esposo. No se quejó frente a la corte, ni dijo nada a su marido, pero cuando venía a verme al septo, hablaba con pesar de las burlas y chismorreos que se alzaban tras ella al pasar; el pueblo discutía sobre las amantes de su esposo, sobre la legitimidad de su hijo y sobre su poca firmeza a la hora conservar su matrimonio.

Pobre almas de pecadores, si supieran ellos que mi hermosa prima jamás quiso un matrimonio o si quiera un hijo. Si le hubieran dejado elegir, ella se hubiese vuelto a la fe, como pidió a su marido luego de concebir y traer al mundo a Daeron. Estaba afectada, no podía creer que luego de esa horrible noche en brazos de su esposo le permitiera a su hermano Aemon tomarla como si nada hubiese sucedido. El sentimiento de culpabilidad era tan hondo como su pena por verse atada a alguien que jamás iba a verla como era en realidad, sino como el ejemplo de todas las cosas que iban mal en su vida. Naerys era frágil, el tallo de las primeras hierbas de primavera, capaz de abrirse paso ante el frío, pero consiente de los dolores que sufriría por ello. Desde su nacimiento fue una chica enfermiza, hay que ser consciente entonces de que el parto fue toda una proeza para su cuerpo y fue muy natural la proclama del maestre al decir que ella posiblemente jamás volviese a concebir.

Y, aunque Aegon se negó rotundamente a liberar a su esposa de los votos matrimoniales, su incapacidad para darle otro hijo lo obligo a dejarla de lado. Aemon con seguridad se sintió aliviado por ello, pues su principal preocupación fue siempre el que Aegon tergiversara todo para impedirle ver a Naerys. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente siguió vagabundeando entre las piernas de sus amantes y olvidando por completo su deber como rey. Aemon peleó cada una de sus batallas y Naerys atendió a todos sus visitantes, más que sus hermanos menores, fueron las niñeras que impidieron a su reinado convertirse en un verdadero caos.

Pero el caos llegó, años después de su muerte, cuando Daeron, su probable no hijo con Naerys, se vio enfrentado a su medio hermano Daemon. Todo porque nadie sabía de qué semilla había sido engendrado el rey; todos debieron contentarse simplemente con saber que era Targaryen, mayor mal no podía ser. Para nuestro bien, y hablo más por mí que por el reino, la astucia de Daeron fue suficiente para evitar que este medio hermano se casara con su hermana Daenerys y, en cambio, la convirtió en princesa de Dorne a cambio de anexar los territorios sureños al reino.

Una princesa a cambio de la libertad, que no se diga que el amor no mueve montañas.

¿Y por qué digo que fue un acierto enviarla tan lejos? Porque esa niña era la viva imagen de Aemon, su misma amable mirada violeta, su cabello de plata largo y bien peinado, sus piernas fuertes hechas para montar y la brillante abnegación a quienes quería. Ella, a pesar de tener la mitad de su edad, admiraba a su hermano y aceptó el compromiso con Dorne solo por hacerle feliz y salvar el reino de más derramamientos de sangre. Esa muchacha fue el resultado del abandono de Aegon a sus deberes de esposo. Con la relativa libertad que gozaban, Naerys y Aemon dejaron de preocuparse por las hipócritas apariencias que pudieran pedir de ellos en la corte y se dedicaron a amarse como solo ellos podían.

Salían juntos a todos lados, cabalgaban hasta el atardecer y volvían al palacio cuando las mesas ya estaban servidas y el festín comenzaba. Se paseaban de la mano por los jardines y rezaban juntos en el sept, Naerys me confesó que la mayoría de las noches estaban juntos bajo las sabanas y se amaban hasta caer rendidos o reír histéricos como borrachos. Y sí que estaban borrachos. Nunca se cansaron el uno del otro, agradeciendo siempre por contar con un día más para decirse que se amaban y no había problema con ello, salvo, tal vez, el odioso compromiso de Naerys con su esposo y de Aemon con su capa blanca. Aunque esta felicidad era relativa, puesto que con su ascenso al trono, Aegon puso a su hermano menor al frente de las tropas del reino y las expediciones que llevó éste acabo durante su vida lo mantuvieron lejos de la capital en bastantes ocasiones.

En esos tiempos Naerys penaba mucho, sobre todo porque recordaba la fallida conquista de Dorne por parte de mi hermano Daeron I y como había acabado con su vida, para luego dejar que Aemon fuese encarcelado sobre un pozo de serpientes en Dorne. Cuando la noticia había llegado a Desembarco, ella se había echado a los pies del nuevo rey, Baelor, pidiendo que le salvara.

Aun así, la reina jamás volvió a desesperar y le aguardó con calma. De la misma manera en que esa bella tarde, en mitad de la primavera, Aemon seguía desaparecido de su sitio en los palcos del torneo de Desembarco y nadie daba razón de él. Naerys no abrió su boca ni se preocupó, a pesar de desconocer en su totalidad los planes y el paradero de su hermano, con simplicidad siguió admirando las destrezas de los hombres en la liza, dejando que fuesen otros los que se hicieran preguntas y necesitaran respuestas. Cuando el Caballero de las Lágrimas entró y barrió con todo sus oponentes, tampoco expresó mayor preocupación o regocijo, solo cuando él se acercó y puso sobre su manto blanco la corona de rosas que la declaraban Reina del Amor y la Belleza, se permitió una sonrisa sincera, enorme, que deslumbró a todos e hirió la susceptibilidad de Aegon.

Era un simple juego de poder, un tira y afloja en el que mi querida prima debía guardar siempre una paciente sumisión.

Hasta el momento en que se vio privada en realidad de la felicidad doméstica y la protección verdadera. Aegon prohibió que cualquiera velara el cuerpo de Aemon cuando éste murió, dijo que no valía la pena desperdiciar guardias y septos para vigilar al mejor espadachín que su familia había dado.

—Si no se puede cuidar él mismo, los dioses que tanto alabó lo harán por él.

Pero Naerys desafió a su esposo. Ensilló un caballo, salió de la fortaleza y rezó de rodillas al lado de féretro, frente a la mirada del guerrero. Fue una noche sin estrellas, negra como el ónice y fría como el hielo. Nada de eso detuvo a la reina, que entre rezos rápidos y sollozos sostenía la mano de Aemon sin soltarla. Él había muerto defendiendo a Aegon, cumpliendo con su deber, y ni siquiera eso podía reconocerle. Cuando se le agotaron los rezos y perdió el hilo de las palabras, se desplomó completamente y lloró fuerte, sin remordimientos, maldiciendo como jamás se había atrevido a hacerlo e hizo el último gesto de fraternidad que se viera. Tomó a _Hermana Oscura_ y al sacó de su funda, para luego liberar sus cabellos del pesado manto que los envolvía; en un movimiento limpió, cercenó cada hebra a la altura de su cuello.

El cuerpo de Aemon fue enterrado bajo el Septo de Baelor, siendo uno de sus primeros ocupantes. Entre sus ropas blancas, que lo acreditaban como caballero de la Guardia Real, y el estandarte de sable y gules de su casa, reposaba también la trenza hecha con el cabello de la reina. Daeron la sujetaba fuerte, mientras una pequeña y llorosa Daenerys se agarraba a su pierna y pedía que por favor no se llevaran a su tío. Lo mismo pedían los dos hijos mayores de Daeron, a quienes el Caballero Dragón llevaba dulces a escondidas de sus padres y jugaba con ellos entre los jardines del palacio.

El rey no vino a la ceremonia, nadie le pidió tampoco que asistiera.

 _Hermana Oscura_ no fue devuelta al rey sino que Naerys misma la retiró del cuerpo y la puso en las manos de su hijo. Cuando fue rey, Daeron la entregó a su hermano bastardo, Brynden Ríos. Y por cierto, quiero aclarar lo que muchos rumores dicen acerca de cómo la Rebelión Fuegoscuro fue por el amor de Daemon a su medio-hermana Daenerys, la realidad es que Daemon consideraba a Daeron un bastardo (igual que él), pero mucho más atrás en la línea de sucesión, por no ser hijo de rey. El verdadero amor que se disputó durante ese siniestro fue el de Shiera Estrella de Mar… pero eso es parte de otra historia.

De lo que quiero hablar ahora es de como ese entierro me fue tan familiar, haciendo que recordara a otro momento igual de largo e intenso que Aegon se había negado a presenciar.

Ese día, quien había velado toda la noche en el sept era Aemon. Vestido solo con unos calzones de lana basta y un camisón blanco, el hijo de la Mano del Rey se presentó ante los dioses y los hombres dispuesto a servir a la corona hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Dobló la rodilla ante mi padre, Aegon III, y juró no poseer tierras, no tomar esposa y no engendrar hijos. Dijo el juramento de memoria, sin equivocarse. Fue un momento solemne e inigualable, con el sol en el cenit entrando a través de las vidrieras de los altares y poniendo un aura mística en la figura del recién investido caballero.

Claro que el verdadero suceso del día fue la promesa de Aemon a pocos minutos de recibir la capa y ser ya un miembro de la Guardia Real.

—Princesa Naerys —dijo suavemente, poniendo un pie en tierra frente a ella. Habían pasado un par de meses desde el matrimonio y un pequeño bulto se alcazaba a notar en su estómago, a pesar del amplio vestido que llevaba—, puede que ahora me encuentre sujeto a un juramento indisoluble, pero aunque el reino tenga mi espada, mi vida es suya. Cualquier cosa que usted me pida la voy a cumplir, sin importar que pase por encima de cualquier otro de mis deberes. Si usted lo desea, caminaré descalzo de aquí a la última frontera de Yi-Ti o pondré fin a mi propia existencia si le causo alguna molestia.

Fue modesto, humilde y sincero, como Baelor insistiría luego que debían ser los caballeros, por muy baja cuna de procedieran; a lo que me pregunto por la inteligencia de mi hermano, ¿de dónde un hombre que no conoce las letras podrá utilizar las palabras para hacerse ver modesto, humilde o sincero? Ninguna de esas cosas se puede ser al mismo tiempo, pero pueden aparentarse bien con el habla. Aemon solo era sincero, la modestia era el encubrimiento de su malestar por la posición de su hermana y la humildad era orgullo mal entendido. Aemon sabía mejor que nadie el poder de una buena estocada, la cruda saña con que hería al mundo con su promesa y el mensaje que enviaba a todos los presentes —y los que estaban en el bosque real haciéndose de los oídos sordos—: "Si alguien toca a Naerys yo no me detendré a pensar en juramentos anteriores".

Me he preguntado en bastantes ocasiones sobre el significado de ese velo que se quitó mi prima aquel día. Desde su matrimonio lo llevaba como un escudo contra la barbaridad de su marido. Nadie veía su cara, la belleza que los dioses le habían otorgado solo ellos podían verla, puesto que el encaje cubría también su rostro. En un acto de completa locura, se descubrió esa mañana, sin dejar ver su cabello, y se inclinó con ternura hacia su hermano para depositar un beso en su frente.

—No digas palabras necias, Aemon. Mi corazón es de los dioses y mi cuerpo está enfermizo y debilitado por el amor.

Ah, esas palabras. Fueron tan sinceras y tan amargas que es probable encontrar en ellas el significado de todos los acontecimientos posteriores. Aemon encausado en obtener para sí mismo todo el amor de Naerys, no importándole en lo más mínimo como afectaría esto al reino.

La obsesión por su hermana hizo que el rey legitimara a todos sus bastardos en su lecho de muerte y el mayor de estos creyó que eso era suficiente para hacerlo acreedor a la corona. Se derramó sangre, no por una, sino por muchas generaciones. Los Fuegoscuro asolaron a los Targaryen como plaga de langostas en la temporada más alta del trigo, y no se rindieron con facilidad.

¿Es eso lo que deseabas escuchar, Aemon? Querías saber si el nombre que te puso tu abuelo tenía un significado. Sí, si lo tiene. He pasado mis días y mis noches rezando a los Siete y siendo una septa sin nombre ni apellido especial por más de ochenta años, pero recuerdo bien la época en que mi nombre era Rhaena Targaryen y caminaba en medio de leyendas. Aemon y Naerys se amaron, sí, pero su amor destrozo el futuro y volvió de revés la corte. Aegon les odiaba a ambos, aunque a veces les amaba también, pero al momento de decidir entre su propio pellejo y el de ellos, prefirió hundirlos en el fango y hacer que se sintieran culpables.

Ahora que te vas a convertir en maestre y permitirás que Egg sea rey, recuerda siempre que nuestra casa está marcada por el desastre y si te mantienes cerca vas a estar en peligro. Vete lejos, muy lejos y no permitas que la desgracia te persiga.

Eso debió hacer el otro Aemon, tu probable bisabuelo, huir y no ponernos en peligro. Huir y no arruinar su vida teniendo que contener a su hermano.

Con todo el cariño que puede quedarle.

La septa Rhaena.


End file.
